Merrigoround
by misslorraine
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. Can their friendship lead to love or will it end in pain and trouble that just keeps going around and around. AU. Cannon Pairings. And Lemons of course!
1. Mating Dance

**AN: Yes, I started another story because... school is out! Finally!! This story was inspired by one of my best friends. Edward is pretty much based off of him. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review!**

**Oh, yeah, if you don't like the story, then just stop reading. No need for insults lol.**

**Happy Reading,**

**-MissLorraine**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Where's Bel?" I asked, looking around the table at my friends. Rosalie and Emmett were sucking each others' faces off, as usual, while Alice and Jasper were whispering gay nothings to one another.

Breakfast in the cafeteria was always the loudest since the student weren't split into two different groups like during the two lunch periods. So most of the entire 300 some, Forks High school student body was crammed into the, not even close to being big enough, room. I could see a guy chasing a girl around the perimeter, stupid ass freshmen. It seemed like every single student was squashed in here this morning, sans Bella, my best friend.

It was boring as shit whenever she wasn't around. Sure, there were always the girls that kept walking past our table trying to get my attention. Probably wanted a quick fuck before first period, but I'd already gotten head before I picked up Bella this morning, so, I was good.

"Bathroom," Alice finally answered my question three minutes later. She looked past me and lifted her chin, "There she is."

I turned to see Bella walking towards us, sexy as ever. Her high heels made her legs seem to go on forever, jean skirt stopped at her mid-thigh, her blue v-neck shirt hugged her perky breasts and curves perfectly, her thick, brown, wavy hair bounced off her shoulders as she walked, porcelain skin almost glowing and looked smooth as silk, chocolate eyes smiling as she pushed through the throng.

A growl came to my lips as that shit head, Mike Newton, stopped Bella with a hand on her waist. I couldn't help but be protective over her. Isabella Marie Swan, preferably Bella, had been my best friend for the past four years. Bella knew all my dirty little secrets and about my escapades. Finally, she smiled, patted his arm away from her, and came to stand beside me.

"What the hell took you so long? Were you taking a dump?"

Bella smacked me in the back of the head, "No, grossness. There was a line. I think a girl was taking a shit while another had her tampon stuck or something," she shrugged.

"Ew," I made a disgusted face, she didn't need to share all that.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap. I don't why, but I always had to be touching some of her. It calmed me. Aside from holding her hand, which gained stares from fucking nosey bitches, I figured the rest of her body was fair game. Apparently Bella didn't share my opinion; she slid from my lap into the empty seat between me and the midget.

"Hands off, Cullen," she scooted her chair closer to the table and frowned at Rose and Em.

"Why?" I pouted.

She groaned, "Uh, skirt," she pointed with her eyes downward and I followed, getting an excellent view of her creamy thighs.

"I know," my lips lifted into a half smile as I Ieaned toward her and wiggled my brows. "Easy access."

"Ugh. You're such a prick."

Settling back into my chair, I rested my arm on the back of her seat, playing with the ends of her hair, while my other hand lay on her knee. Bella didn't move it and I smiled. "You know you like it."

She sneered at me, "Yeah, just as much as I like it when the doctor pokes around my vagina whenever I get a pap smear." Jasper and Alice started laughing.

I opened my mouth, but Bella cut me off,

"Don't even say anything, Edward," she knew me too well. "Could you guys stop face fucking for two minutes so I don't puke on Edwards' penis, please," Bella said to the couple directly across from us.

"Yes, please. Stop," I encouraged, not liking the image of mucus-y acid on my manhood. I cringed.

Rose giggled as she finally pulled away, wiping around her lips with her fingers. Emmett sat back looking smug as hell.

"Pink is a good color for you, Em," I laughed. Rose turned to him and wiped his mouth with a tissue.

"Whatever, Eddie, your just jealous," he smirked.

"Of what?"

"You know what," Emmett's eyes got wider with the implication. I wanted to knock his ass out. I'm sure he thought he was being discrete or some shit, but he wasn't. My eyes narrowed and I flipped him off with that hand beside Bella's shoulder.

"I'm sure Edward already busted a nut this morning," Bella remarked.

"True," I nodded.

She turned her chocolate brown eyes to me and frowned, "I knew you and your car smelled this morning; the whore stench."

"ANYWAY!" Alice blurted, effectively interrupting and ending our conversation. "Bella, don't forget to bring your suit to the game."

Ah, the cheerleading suit. Alice and Rose managed to con Bella into joining the squad, albeit it took three years of nagging on their part. But, I would never be able to thank them enough. Just thinking about Bella in the cheerleading outfit made my dick twitch.

"Yeah, I'll bring it," she muttered.

"You're cheering at the game today?" I asked, hopeful.

Rose decided my question was apparently not important, Queen Bitch talked right over me. Rude. "Bella, if you forget," she made finger quotations in the air when she said forget, "your outfit, again, you're wearing the borrowed one."

"Fine!" Bella snapped, looking appalled.

"Are you going back to your house before the game?" I inquired as the seven minute warning bell rang. We all stood, putting our backpacks on before waving or nodding to each other. I took Bella's hand, weaving her arm through mine, her hand resting at the inside bend of my elbow.

"No, Edward, Alice and Rose were just hounding me about my stupid fucking suit because I keep it stashed in my locker, here, at school." Sarcasm. I hated it. She confused me more than once with that shit.

I ignored it this time though, "Can I come over after school?"

She shrugged, meaning yes, as we stepped into the hall.

**BPOV**

Walking arm and arm with Edward Cullen, my best friend and the love of my stupid flipping life, wasn't anything unusual. Yes, I have been in love with this whore since freshmen year. What kind of girl falls for a man whore? A dumbass.

But I couldn't really help it. He was everything I had every wanted in my dream guy, bar all the sluts and tramps. Edward could always make me laugh, even if I had the worst day in the world, and he was always there for me. He was funny, intelligent, disgustingly handsome, quick-witted, caring, honest, and sexy as Adonis himself. With his tall, muscled, yet toned physique, smoldering emerald eyes, his chiseled jaw and perfect planes on his face, and his hair. Oh god. His hair is bronze, thick, and is always amazingly, sexily, disarrayed.

Now if only I was Aphrodite. Sigh.

We dated once, back during our sophomore year. It was short lived, about a month. I was already completely in love with him by then and I think my feelings scared him off. Especially since he's afraid of commitment, love, and relationships. We hadn't done much during that month, just a hand job and fingering. Pretty lame. After we broke up I told him I loved him; yep, _after. _It was stupid, but whatever, fuck it.

Since then we became best friends again, even closer than we were before. He was always touching me and I didn't know why, not that I cared much, but I just figured it was because he was such a horn dog that he always needed to be touching some anatomy of a girl. Eh. I tried, and still try to set boundaries because he was a whore before we dated and he was one after; he's a whore still. But he blatantly ignores all the boundaries I set.

Alice and Rose tell me I'm stupid for being so close to him or having him in my life at all, that I'll get hurt. But I don't know what I'd do without him. He is my secret rock and I learned to deal with all the nasties that follow him around like lost puppy dogs or come up to him like he was something to eat; like now for example.

Lauren 'dick sucking champ' Mallory stepped right in front us as we were making our way to class and stopped. God, did I hate it when people just fucking stopped in the middle of the already cramped hallway. It jams up the foot traffic, and I just loved being shoved from behind into some kid in front of me who hasn't discovered deodorant and showering should be part of their daily routine.

"Move," I barked.

She didn't even look at me. Bitch. She just stood there in her hooker heels, shorts that could get her suspended, and a black spaghetti strap shirt, ignoring me.

She reached up and trailed her fingers up and down his jaw, Edward just stood there, probably enjoying it. "You left so quickly this morning after…" she glanced at me, "breakfast." Gag.

Edward smirked and ran his long fingers through his air, "Yeah, I had somewhere I had to be, sorry."

He had to pick me up.

"Oh, well maybe you came come over after the game and we can celebrate," she licked her lips.

"Would you mind _not _jumping on his junk while I'm right here," I asked, rolling my eyes and interrupting her pathetic attempt at seduction.

"No, I don't mind," she responded, stepping closer to him while simultaneously pushing me aside, and I had enough.

I unwound my arm from Edward's and side stepped to go around her but he caught my arm. I turned to see him giving me a pleading look. Usually I would let him suffer the consequences of his hit it and quit it quickies, but it was _that _time of the month and I felt like bitching. So I stepped back beside him, forcing her to move about an inch, trying my best not to touch her because let's face it she is dirty, and rewound my arm with his.

"Back up, dick sucker." Edward chuckled, I didn't.

"Excuse me?" she gasped, bringing a hand over her chest. Oh, now she wants to be all proper. Lauren glared daggers at Edward and screeched, "I can't believe you told her!"

My brows lifted in slight surprise. I didn't know it was her, he was with this morning. Now that I did know, I wish I didn't. My stomach rolled in disgust. She shoved past me, making her way down the hall.

"I call you later!" he called back to her. And she'd pick up too.

"Great, Edward," I muttered as we started walking again.

"What?" he asked, looking all innocent.

"Now I have to get checked for fucking crabs."

He laughed, "What are you talking about?"

I sighed, not even slightly amused, "She kept pushing against me. You know them suckers jump around."

We stopped in front of my first period Spanish class. He hugged me and whispered into my ear, "I'll check your entire body for them later."

I shoved Edward away before he could feel the shiver traveling down my spine. I muttered a quick "later" before retreating into the class and away from his arrogant, chuckling form. Damn him.

* * *

Bella's Room

Edward flopped on my bed and kicked off his shoes, snuggling underneath the covers. I hung my cheerleading outfit on the back of my bedroom door so I wouldn't forget it. Then I went into the bathroom to brush my non-cooperative hair out before changing into sweat pants and walked back into my room, shutting the door.

I guessed Edward was under the covers just in his wife beater, boxers, and socks since his blue dress shirt and black dress pants were hanging on the back of my computer chair. The football players always had to dress up on game days, just as the cheerleaders were suppose to wear their outfits. I rarely ever did because I thought it was annoying as shit to walk around in something that flashes my spankies every time I took a step. But I did like it when Edward dressed up, he was even more handsome and sexy.

"Want to take a nap?" I guessed, walking over to the bed.

He mumbled "yeah" and reached his arms out for me. I slid on the bed and into his arms, easily fitting myself to his body. We just fit.

This wasn't anything out of the ordinary either, sleeping together without sex. Our whole friendship was weird. I was the only girl in school that Edward wanted to fuck, but couldn't. In fact, we hadn't done anything since sophomore year. It was like we were always doing a mating dance, but never mated. Sleeping, literally, together was just another one of my boundaries that he had ignored and broken.

I snuggled deeper into him, laying my head on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me. Edward's heart beat steadily with his slow, deep breaths. It was times like these when I knew Alice and Rose were right.

I was stupid to be so close to him and I would get hurt.

* * *

**AN: So, that was the first chapter. Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think!**

**If you're wondering, yeah my friend does actually act like that. Haha. But he's awesome. So don't hate!**


	2. Panty Dropper

**AN: Hey, hey! I've been so tired and just wanted to rest, but wanted to give you guys another chapter. Here's chapter 2, I hope you guys like it. Please read and review! No flames necessary, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**I forgot this last time, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to know I don't own anything Twilight. **

**Happy Reading!**

**-MissLorraine**

* * *

**BPOV**

A fruit fly kept landing and crawling on my face. Whenever I would twitch or swat at it, and miss, it would leave my face for a few seconds then come back again. This shit was really beginning to annoy me.

I groaned, unwillingly opening an eye to see Edward hovering over me with a stupid smirk on his face.

"What?" my voice hoarse from sleep. I could feel his arm around my waist with our legs still tangled together.

He seemed to be thinking about something, leaning up on his elbow. "Nothing." Edward ran his finger along my cheek and it tickled. I shoved his hand away.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Doing what?" he looked innocently at me, smiling

"Being annoying as fuck."

"I had to get you up Bellarina." Gah, I hated that little nickname he had for me. So what if I had taken a ballet class during freshman year thinking it would help with my balance. So what if I fell flat on my face and ass 67 times before the hour was up and I quit that day. Just because he had insisted on accompanying me didn't mean he should come up with a name to mock my balance-challenged capabilities.

"Try saying my name next time," I offered, peeved.

"I did. But we have to go." Edward glanced at my digital clock on my night stand. "It's 40 minutes until the game."

"Ugh. You just go." I tried to cover my face with my nice, warm blankets, but he ripped them out of my hand.

"Your hooptie is still in at school," he reminded me. Shit, I knew it was a bad idea to leave my truck at school. I looked at Edward. I bet the jerk off convinced me to ride with him to my house so I would _have_ to go back to school.

"Don't make fun of my awesome truck."

Edward snorted, "It's an awesome piece of shi-,"

I punched his shoulder, "Edward!" Why he always had to say something about my poor Chevy, I didn't know. "I don't want to go."

"You don't want to cheer for me?" He looked sad as he pouted. Bastard always knew how to get to me.

I rolled my eyes, "You're cocky. As if the whole squad is _just_ there for you."

"Well, I am the quarter back," Edward smiled cheekily.

I scoffed, "Good for you. Anyway, the stands fill with girls screaming for you, every game. You won't notice one less scream for one game."

"I will if it's your scream." I hated when he talked like that. Shit like that confused the eff out of me. It's not as if he meant it like I wanted him to. Ugh! I remained quiet so he continued. "Alice and Rose will torture you if you skip."

My eyebrows rose, "Whatever." I wasn't afraid of them.

Edward chuckled, "I guess you don't mind spending tomorrow _and_ Sunday at the mall."

I felt my eyes get wide. "Fuck," I muttered, untangling myself from Edward's warm embrace, rolling off the bed, and grabbing my outfit before heading to the bathroom to change. I heard Edward chuckling, probably still on my bed. I hope he choked on his spit.

About 15 minutes later we were riding his baby, his supposedly sexy Volvo. Why guys are so obsessed with cars, I had no idea. It was all very ridiculous to me. I mean, it is a fucking inanimate object. But Edward cherished his car like he had popped the damn thing right out of his own ass.

He switched on the radio and I tried to suppress my groan, but it didn't happen.

Edward glanced at me with a cocked brow, "What?"

I wonder what would happen if I shaved his eyebrows off while he slept. Edward wouldn't be able to look so damn cocky all the time. But I'm pretty sure he would do something heinous to retaliate, like pop my cherry with scissors. I cringed.

"I hate this song," I answered, referring to Soljah Boy Tell Em's Kiss Me Through the Phone. What the hell kind of name was Soljah Boy Tell Em, anyway?

"Why?"

"Because it's stupid as shit," I blurted out, getting irrationally angry that he had to ask.

"No it's not," he argued.

"Okay."

"This is panty dropping music."

"God. You would say that." Is all he ever thought about was sex? And I was in love with this guy? What a douche! "Whatever I don't want to hear about it."

"You know I'm right." If Edward was anything, besides a totally gorgeous, hot, sexy, smart, kind at times, caring, sex god, he was persistent.

I looked at him incredulously, "I'm sure you'd know from experience."

He shrugged. I knew what that meant. "Are you going to party after the game?"

"The party is if you guys win," I pointed out.

"We will. With me as the quarterback, Jazz as linebacker, and Em on defense, how could we not?" Yeah, like I knew exactly what all those things mean, especially the linebacker. Sports just weren't my forte, of course being a klutz might have a little something to do with that.

"I hate it when you're so cocky, it's like your head will explode."

"Not cocky. Just confident. So, are you going?" Edward smiled crookedly at me and pinched my cheek, hard. I slapped his hand away, looking in the passenger mirror, I saw the red mark he had left. Dick.

"Who's house?

"Tyler's."

"Yeah sure. You know he _told _me he was taking me to prom."

From the corner of my eye I saw his fingers tighten on the wheel, I frowned. "Did he?" his voice was tight.

What the hell crawled up his ass now? "Yes."

"Are you going with him?" Edward asked as he stared straight out the windshield.

"I don't think so." The rest of the car ride was quiet.

* * *

**EPOV**

It was fucking pandemonium when I strutted down Tyler's stairs. People were running around, yelling, screaming, dancing, drinking until they're drunk off their asses. A good majority of the student body were at this party. Most were now staggering and splashing their drinks on everything, including each other. What a bunch of fucking morons. Could no one hold their liquor anymore?

I understood why everyone was crazy tonight though. We had beaten the other team in the football game, hands down. The final score was 17 to 3. I was always exceptionally aroused after winning a game. My guess was it had to do with the amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins. It's a good thing Jessica Stamky or whatever her name was found me the moment I arrived here.

Glancing into the living room as I passed by, I spotted Bella sitting on an ugly fuchsia loveseat, nursing a drink. It had been about two hours since I'd last seen her and she looked only tipsy. She barely ever drank. Bella was still in the gold and blue cheerleading outfit she despised, probably too lazy to change again.

I plopped myself down right beside her, causing her start and almost splash her drink on me. I would have been pissed, this gray Sean John shirt alone cost 150 dollars and these dark jeans were 200 dollars. I stretched my legs out in front of me, leaning back, and putting my arm on the pillows behind Bella.

"Miss me?" I gave her my crooked smile as I took her drink. I bet this was her first drink of the night and it was just above being half way full.

Bella scoffed, "No."

I raised my eyebrows and took a sip before handing the red plastic cup back to her. It was straight vodka.

There were couples in front of us dancing in the middle of the living room to Lil John's Get Low. Well, it was more couples making out and dry fucking their partners. I wonder how long Bella has been sitting here watching this.

"What have you been doing? Where are Rose and them?"

"I got tired of watching them take shots out on the patio," she replied without looking at me.

"Why didn't you join?" I joked, knowing she wasn't one for getting hammered then puking all over herself.

Bella turned to me and eyed my hair. "You took a shower?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Who was it this time?" Bella asked, not looking at me again. I wish she would just fucking face me already. It made it easier to see her beautiful face and watch the deep pools of her chocolate brown eyes reflect her changing emotions.

"Jessica." I always took showers after I had sex. Whenever I didn't, Bella would complain I smelled of sex and dirty pussy. She would refuse to be around me. To appease her, I would take showers right after my nut, now it was just a habit.

"Stanley?" she seemed surprised and I wasn't sure why. This wasn't the first time I'd fuck Jessica. In a town with 300 teenagers, there were only so many times you could fuck before having repeats.

I shrugged, "I guess _that _is her last night," not that it mattered to me.

Bella shook her head, bringing her cup to her lips then downing the drink.

My mouth dropped. It wasn't that she was a light weight, but she just didn't drink often and when she did it was a mixed drink not straight. "Holy shit, Bellarina."

"Don't fucking call me that," she snapped as I stared at her. This is why she didn't drink. Whenever she was past tipsy, she was also past rude. Down right mean as fuck at times.

"Your cup was half full."

"Eh, it was half empty," Bella shrugged, handing me her cup. She also loved being a smart ass, unfortunately that wasn't limited to her drunken stated, just increased. "I want more," she demanded, shoving the cup at me.

"Please?" I suggested.

Bella just stared at me. Rude.

"Where did you tell your dad you were staying the night?"

"I'm going home. Now get me some damn tequila."

She was fucking insane if she thought she could get to her room while she was drunk, quietly. Not to mention how she would get home. Charlie, her father, would question where her truck was. I could be a gentleman and drive her and her truck home, I didn't drink tonight so I could enjoy my bust. But I sure as hell wasn't leaving my Volvo here.

I sighed and got up, making my way through the kitchen and out the back door. I spotted my shrimp sister and oversized brother cheering on Jasper and Rose in a drinking contest. I pulled Alice to the side. She stumbled and almost banged her head against the side of the house. Alice smiled stupidly and bounced around widely, beating drums with her small hands on my face.

I caught her wrists, "I need you to call Charlie and tell him Bells is staying with you for the night."

"Why?" At least Alice's speech never slurred until she was about to pass out.

"She just chugged a damn cup of vodka and now her crazy ass wants tequila."

"What the hell did you do?" she slapped my face. What the shit?

"Nothing!" I exclaimed in a growl. I don't know how Bella getting drunk was my fucking fault. I was starting to get pissed. "Just call him."

"Fine sleeze ball," she pulled out her phone and walked toward the end of the yard as I followed her. The noise from the party didn't reach all the way over here.

"Hey Charlie, did I wake you?... Oh, I'm sorry, well I'm calling because Bella came to my house after the game for pizza and a movie, but she fell asleep during the movie. Do you think she could just sleep here? She was so tired… Yeah… Okay, great. See you, Charlie." Alice shut her phone. One of the many reasons I loved Alice, beside that she was annoying as hell sister, she had Charlie wrapped around her pinky finger.

At least now I didn't have to worry about Bella driving home drunk or getting in trouble with her dad. I gave Alice my thanks before heading back to the house. As I walked into the kitchen my jaw dropped.

Bella was on top of the island with a rose tequila bottle in her hand. She was drinking right from the bottle as her hips swayed dangerously while she danced. James, Tyler, and Mike were surrounding the island, making grabs at her legs and ass. Jesus!

I saw red as my fists clenched, it took all my will power not to walk over there and bash their fucking skulls together. I felt two people push inside the back door I was blocking.

"Oh, fuck," I recognized Emmett's voice behind me, I couldn't take my eyes off Bella, but I'm sure they saw the catastrophe that was taking place. It was one thing if it was just the six of us, it was another when there were other's around.

"Time to get Bella out of here," Jasper came up beside me. It was good that everyone in the kitchen was too far gone to remember this, Bella would want to stab her eyes out.

I nodded, my feet finally moving, "You guys get those dumbfucks away from her."

Jasper and Emmett shoved Mike, Tyler, and James out of the way. Thank god they were too drunk to argue.

Bella saw me and frowned, "You were suppose to get my drink, Wart." Ah, how I hated that name. She thought it was hilarious though. Convincing me I had to have genital warts since I fucked around so much. Geez, just because I like to have fun. I took the bottle and handed it to Emmett.

I grabbed Bella around her thighs and held her to my chest, my face was even with her stomach. Luckily she was still able to remain straight as I headed out of the front door. Bella kept twisting and turning in my arms as she flailed her arms around, yelling her goodbyes. I strapped her into the passenger seat of my Volvo. Five minutes into the ride she had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Oh Edward," she sighed. I glanced over to see her eyes closed. Bella was sleep talking, again. "Why can't you?"

"Why can't I what?" I asked out loud. Sometimes she would respond to my questions during sleep. Not this time. Bella remained quiet, leaving me to wonder what she was asking about.

* * *

**AN: Okay, there's chapter 2, I hope you liked it! Please review.**


End file.
